happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Legends (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Penguins from Other Dimensions". Plot (On Paulet Island, a island where adelie penguins live, we see a group of adelies returning to their chicks from the ocean, mating and building nests for their families. A elder and leader is seen watching the land.) *Josesito: Ah, Paulet Island. *Elder 1: Good morning Josesito. *Josesito: Oh, good morning to you. *Elder 2: What a day. *Elder 3: Have any breakfast? *Josesito: I just ate a squid like a octopus. *Elder 4: Hey, octopus is my favorite lunch of the day. *Elder 5: My favorite meal. *Elder 6: Um...okay. I like squid too as well. *Josesito: That's off the hook baby. *Elder 1: Is there anything wrong? *Josesito: No. What a peaceful island with a lot of beautiful penguins alike. *Elder 2: Uh huh. *Elder 3: That's great. *Elder 4: I like to drink krill soup with my shrimps. *Josesito: Yeah, who would live in a island like this? (With a tickle inventor, he walked to a trailer house) *Esequiel: Oh hey Charles. *Charles: Esequiel, what are you doing here? *Esequiel: How's work? *Charles: Work? I don't go to work anymore. *Esequiel: That's okay. I work all day. *Charles: Come inside. Let's talk about it. (Inside of Charles' trailer house) *Esequiel: So Charles, are you ready for the big show on Paulet Island tonight? *Charles: Oh heck no. I'm not going. *Esequiel: But come on, it's good for you. You get to have your groove on like Mumble HappyFeet. *Charles: I'm ain't going. *Esequiel: Please don't start a fight. We don't need another fight like alway. *Charles: Like what? You need a meltdown like this? *slam and throw the cans over his floor from his closet* I'M NEVER GOING TO A CONCERT LIKE NEVER SEEN BEFORE YOU ICEHEAD! *Esequiel: What? Why? *Charles: Look at the mess you made! *Esequiel: I didn't made the mess. *Charles: Yes you did. Look at the god damn mess you made. *Michael: *came from the door* Oh hey dad. *Charles: Michael stay back, Esequiel made a mess with the cans. *Esequiel: No i didn't. *Michael: No he did not! *Esequiel: Charles think i throw the cans on the floor. *Michael: It's okay Esequiel, it's just what dad alway do. Make a mess and blame it on people. *Esequiel: Then why can't he blame it on the skuas? *Charles: Screw the skuas. Who cares about them. *Esequiel: I have work to do. Gotta go lads. *Charles: Don't even think about it. *Esequiel: Don't start a temper tantrum like you did last year. *Charles: Prove it. *Michael: Just chill out. Relax like a regular person. *Charles: Fine! Now i'm going to clean the mess up. *Esequiel: Alright. Back to work. *leave the trailer house* *Charles: What a fiss. *Michael: So dad, ready for the concert? *Charles: Oh heck no. I'm ain't going. (Outside, Esequiel left the trailer home in disgruntled) *Esequiel: Man, i shouldn't tell the concert in the first place. Hey look, i wonder what Shooter Guinings is doing. *Shooter: *seen playing his guitar and singing "Wild and Lonesome"* *Esequiel: Oh hey Shooter. *Shooter: Hey Esequiel, what's up man? *Esequiel: Looking good. *Shooter: Alright. Keep it up kiddo. *singing* Wild and Lomesone. *Esequiel: *smile at Shooter and return to his tickle lab* Ah, home sweet home. Not in a single another day. (Meanwhile, Bambadee's group arrived at Paulet Island) *Bambadee: We're here at last. *Mumble: Oh yeah, we made it. *Phoenix: Yes. We are here. *Rio: This is where Esequiel lives. Glad we made it in time. *Bambadee: Wow, i never seen a island like this before. The view on the ocean is beautiful. *Phoenix: I agree. *Bambadee: Why there rocks? Is this suppose to be a snow place? *Rio: No. Some lands are rocky and some lands are snowy. *Bambadee: Oh, i thought Rockhopper Island was the rocky one with the sand and stuff. *Perxio: This is what the continent is. *Phoenix: My friend is right. *Bambadee: Where can his lab be at? *look at Esequiel's Tickle Lab* There. Let's go. *Phoenix: Right on. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: After you. *Bambadee: I better check it out. I wonder how big penguins like me can fit in. *Phoenix: Ok go ahead and see. *Bambadee: Everyone follow me. I better check if there a stranger or something. *Perxio: There are no strangers blue penguin. *Bambadee: Are you sure? *Perxio: Yes. Let's go to the lab and have some fun. *Bambadee: Alright. Not a problem. *Phoenix: Agreed. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: I wonder what the multiverse is up to? *check one of his cameras on Bambadee's group* What? Is that a big penguin? I gotta check it out myself. *enter the elevator* (Outside) *Bambadee: Hello? Is somebody there? *Phoenix: His lab is down here. *Bambadee: In the underground? *Perxio: Yes. That what his lab is suppose to be. *Phoenix: I say we wait for him to come in. *Bambadee: I wonder who is that? *Phoenix: That would be the tickle inventor, Esequiel. *Esequiel: *came from the elevator* Hello my friends, you all came. *Mumble: Esequiel. *Phoenix: Nice to see you. *Bambadee: Hello there? *Esequiel: Wait. Who is this penguin? *Bambadee: My name is Bambadee. I came from Club Penguin Island from another dimension. *Esequiel: Hey. I have a club for penguins once when i was a kid. *Bambadee: No. That's just the name of the island. *Esequiel: Oh. *Phoenix: If you two are done talking, we have to discuss our plans for taking out any possible enemies. *Esequiel: Oh my, what can i ask for you? *Bambadee: Hey Esequiel, i need to tell you about. *Esequiel: What is it? *Bambadee: There is a floating beast who is causing to destroy the multiverse. *Esequiel: Wait, you mean Feather God? *Bambadee: Yes. I faced him back at the dark dimension with Mumble. *Phoenix: I remember. *Bambadee: Wait, Phoenix wasn't at the dark dimension before. *Phoenix: What does the Feather God looks like? *Bambadee: He look like a floating head with feathers on his shadow and floating feather hands. *Phoenix: I never seen a creature like this before. *Esequiel: My man Rio, you came back. *Rio: Oh yeah. I rocked with the flow. *Esequiel: How was work? *Rio: I never go to work. I help out the chicks back at Snow Hill Island. *Bambadee: Oh no. Bad news everyone, my EPF Phone is warning everyone about the multiverse conflict. *Mumble: Oh no. *Perxio: It's the end of the world. *Esequiel: I heard about it. There was a rumor two years ago when that multiverse incident happen. *Bambadee: Portals are about to open. I have to go back to the EPF Command Room to shut the portals down! *Esequiel: It's too late. One is opening. *Phoenix: Aye yai yai. *Feather: There it goes! *Bambadee: Oh crud. *Phoenix: Get ready for one hell of a fight! (The portal started to open as Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private arrived from the dark dimension) *Skipper: Man, what a twist. *Kowalski: That dimension was crazy! *Rico: Uh oh. *Private: What is it Rico? *Rico: *growls at Bambadee* *Bambadee: Hey, they're not bad after all. *get attacked by Skipper and his friends* Hey! *Skipper: Listen up flappy penguin, tell me why did you send your shard clones to our world? *Bambadee: I didn't send the shards over.....the Feather God did. *Mumble: Let him go! *Esequiel: *use the EPF Phone* I have to find a way to shut the portals down. *Skipper: You can't get your friend back until you tell us the truth. *Bambadee: *get up and slap Skipper to the ground* *Skipper: Ow! Enemy incoming! *Kowalski: That must be the work of Dave. Let's fight. *Bambadee: Bring it on. *Skipper: Face it. (Bambadee started to fight Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private) *Bambadee: They look like teeny tiny bugs, but penguins! *Private: Big flappy penguin, you're going down. *Skipper: Time for you to be knocked out! *Perxio: We have to stop them. *Rio: I knew these dimensions are bad. *Esequiel: 7 of these worlds will open up. This is terrible. *Rio: Oh no. It's even worse. *Esequiel: Look like the portals are about to open in 7 dimensions. *Perxio: Even worse. (Back at the dark dimension) *Shard Penguin #1: Open the dimensions up. *Feather God: Yes. Time to make these penguins fight these traitors in one big battle. *open the portals in 7 dimensions* *Shard Penguin #2: Here we go. (At Pen Gu Island, a portal open to Paulet Island) *Cody: What is that? *Chicken Joe: Whoa. *Big Z: Is that another world? *Lani: What is this place? *Cody: Don't worry. I'll be back. I check what this dimension is. *enter the portal* *Lani: Hurry up. *Chicken Joe: I make sure the kids stay safe. *Big Z: Do not enter the portal. Real dangerous! (Back in Paulet Island, Antarctica, Bambadee is still fighting the penguins) *Bambadee: Get off my back! *Skipper: Rico, bite! *Rico: *bite Bambadee's butt* *Bambadee: Yao! My butt! *Skipper: Oh yeah. *Private: Beat it. *Phoenix: Would you kindly not do that? *Esequiel: Oh, another portal is gonna open. (Another portal open in which Cody Maverick enters in) *Cody: Whoa, what is this place? *Esequiel: Cody? *Cody: Esequiel? *Mumble: That's a stranger. I'll stop the stranger. *Esequiel: Mumble, no! *Mumble: Hey you! *Cody: Don't hurt me. I'm a friend of the tickle inventor. *Mumble: *fight Cody* *Perxio: Do something Esequiel. *Esequiel: How do we stop this conflict? I can't figure out to destroy portals. That would cause their worlds to be destroyed. *Bambadee: *slap Rico and kick Kowalski* *Private: Uh oh. *Skipper: Stand back. *Bambadee: What? *Skipper: *kick Bambadee to the rock* *Bambadee: Ow. *Skipper: Alright, let's kick him in the belly. *Rico: Ya. *Kowalski: Here we go again. *Private: Uh huh. *Bambadee: *filp flap Skipper and Private* Oh no, another penguin is fighting Mumble. Bad news, bad news! I gotta go help. *Phoenix: *cannot believe he’s having to watch the fight go on* Please stop this madness! *Esequiel: Oh crud, another portal is gonna open up. It's in that musical world with the penguins. *Perxio: Not again. *Esequiel: It's not working. *Perxio: Shut the phone off. *Esequiel: I can't. It won't work with the portals closing down. *Perxio: How are we going to do this? *Esequiel: This is a disaster. The multiverse could even merge to our world. *Phoenix: We need to think of something. I also want this madness to end. *Esequiel: I never used a smartphone in my life. Something that the multiverse could be stopped to. *Perxio: Is that what the Feather God is planning to do? *Esequiel: Oh my. Mumble is right. The Feather God is opening up worlds to connect to our dimension. *Phoenix: We all need to work together to take down that menace. *Esequiel: Shame on him. Bambadee and Mumble are right. *Phoenix: We need to work together if we are to save all our homelands. *Esequiel: I may figure out the problem myself. *Mumble: *punch Cody's belly* *Cody: Ooh, how coudl you! *Mumble: Bring it on like a muscle man. *Cody: That's it. I had enough! *Mumble: Uh oh. *Cody: *grab Mumble and roll to fight* *Mumble: What are you doing?! *Cody: Leave my friend Esequiel alone! *Phoenix: Guys! Please stop! We need to work together to end the madness. (A portal open up in Hubie's world) *Marina: What is that? *Hubie: I don't know. It lead to another world. Rocko and Marina, take care of the kids. *Rocko: Yes my friend. I will. *Marina: Is it dangerous? *Hubie: Most likely. I'll be back. *enter the portal* (Back in Paulet Island, Hubie arrives and knock Bambadee and Skipper) *Hubie: Wow, i never seen a world like this. *Skipper: Hey! *Bambadee: Why did you hit us?! *Hubie: I didn't know that. *Skipper: Let's get him boys. *Kowalski: Right Skipper. *Bambadee: Attack the funny one! *Rico: Yabba yabba doo! *fight Hubie* *Hubie: *tries to grab Rico* Get off of me crazy one! *Bambadee: Go ahead. *Private: *kick Bambadee's butt* *Bambadee: Hey. *Private: You're mean, you hurt my friends. *Phoenix: Guys! Please stop fighting. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions